Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Crooked Traders Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker2_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Two-Gun Kid rides into the town where is instantly marked by two trouble makers who want to test their guns against the famous gunslinger. However, before they can provoke anything, the local sheriff warns them against trying as many an outlaw has fallen under the Kid's guns. The men don't listen and harass Two-Gun as he goes into the local saloon to refill his canteen. When theye get on his nerves, the Kid beats them senseless, frustrated with constantly being challenged by every gunslinger and outlaw in the west. Leaving the saloon, Two-Gun is met by the sheriff whom the Kid is upset didn't get involved. The sheriff explains that the reason why he did not was because he was one just like the Kid. Interested, Two-Gun listens to the sheriffs story and learns how outlaws constantly came after him due to his legendary gunfighting skills. He tells of how he got into a fight with an outlaw named Charlie Driscoll when his guns suddenly misfired and exploded in his hands, rending him incapable of shooting ever again. He only managed to nab Driscol out of pure luck using his teeth to rip off Charlie's ear and mutilating his face before people have pulled them apart. After the sheriff parts company, Two-Gun sets up camp for the night when he is visited by a man in shackles who claims that he was the prisoner of a gang of killers and managed to escape. Falling for the story, Two-Gun frees the man from the shackles. However, the man steals Two-Gun's six-shooters and reveals that he is really Charlie Driscol and that he just broke out of prison and intends to get revenge against the sheriff. Two-Gun rushes back to town and warns the sheriff about Driscol, the he decides to face the outlaw alone in the prison. However, before Driscol can shoot the sheriff, the Two-Gun Kid shoots Driscol to death, leaving the locals to believe that their sheriff completed the task. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Sheriff's Deputy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Gordon | Penciler4_2 = Joe Kubert | Inker4_1 = Al Gordon | Inker4_2 = Joe Kubert | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt flees the a posse led by Deputy Taylor a lawman from the town of Leadville, but manages to escape. Setting up camp after the pursuit, the Two-Gun Kid is visited by Squint Kramer and his gang who offer him a chance to join up their gang. The Kid refuses the offer and disarms them with his superior shooting skills and sends them fleeing. Back in Leadville, Deputy Taylor confronts his father the sheriff about his reluctance to go after Kid Colt, telling his superior that they should not play favorites with any outlaws. However the sheriff tells his son that Kid Colt is only an outlaw because he avenged the death of his father. Suddenly the alarm was raised that the Leadville Bank is being robbed by Kramer and his gang and that they have taken Taylor's fiancee Lucy has been taken as a hostage. Unable to do anything, Taylor spots Kid Colt rushing onto the scene and tries to apprehend him. However, Kid Colt is attempting to save Lucy when the lawman goes after him. Kid Colt easily knocks out Taylor and gets the drop on the outlaws, and with Taylor's help guns down Kramer and his gang. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Word that Arizona Territory has been invited to official become a State of the Union brings joys to the people of Arizona and the proclamation is put up in a town. However a group of outlaws are dead set against the idea due to the fact it will bring proper law enforcement into the area. They try to violently dissuade the locals of joining the union but are driven off by the Two-Gun Kid who is a supporting of Union. However the outlaws are not defeated and they begin gathering a large number of other criminals in order to prevent the official documentation from being brought to local officials to be ratified. However, Two-Gun Kid has been watching this growing army of outlaws and drops in on them during a big meeting after learning that they have sent a man to assassinate the courier with the union documents. Two-Gun guns down all the men present and then rides out to to stop the assassins. The Kid mows down the assassins and recovers the documents and rides them into the capital of Arizona where the documents are signed that official make Arizona part of the United States of America. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed gang of outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Arizona became an official US state on February 14, 1912. Clay Harder's involvement here is at odds with established continuity. If Clay Harder was a real gunslinger and not a fictional character who inspired Matt Hawk into becoming the Two-Gun Kid, given that the Hawk was active in the 1890s during a period that -- if the original Two-Gun Kid was a real man -- had ceased being active. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}